


Prowl Week Ficlets

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Gen, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: Short fills for the 2020 Prowl Week prompts.
Kudos: 15





	Prowl Week Ficlets

The Autobot chain of command was a concern to many in the ranks. Specifically, one teeny part of it. 

Prowl being second-in-command was fine. He had Optimus Prime to keep him in line, and the Autobot leader bore the brunt of his scoldings, wheedlings, and his explosive temper. 

It was the fact that he was next in line should something happen to Optimus that was the issue. Ratchet could only imagine the unethical and hideous modifications and medical policies Prowl would allow. Ironhide just couldn't stand his attitude, his condescending prattle, his face...anything about him really. 

Jazz was probably the only Autobot that would welcome the change in leadership. Optimus was a great mech, less great of a leader. If he'd sit back and be purely a figurehead they'd have stomped the Decepticons out ages ago. Prowl's calculations and strategies were nearly without flaw, held back massively in effectiveness by Optimus tying his hands. 

Jazz would admit a change in leadership would probably result in more work for him though. He couldn't convince Prowl to try to be even a little sociable, a teensy bit warmer, reach out to his mechs sometimes! No, Jazz would be soothing a lot of ruffled feathers due to Prowl's temper and total disregard for social nicety. 

Maybe they could just find a more docile figurehead. Then Prowl could do what he did best (running the army and dictating strategies), Jazz could focus on Intelligence work and not running social damage control for Prowl, and the figurehead could focus on the handshaking and pretty speeches that Prowl wouldn't deign to do. 

Jazz decided to go run this scenario by him. Prowl was above all else, eminently practical and unlikely to take offense. He had no thirst for the limelight or for formal titles (unlike some second-in-commands *cough* Starscream *cough*). They might just be winning this war sooner.


End file.
